


timing

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire does a romantic gesture for the hell of it and Enjolras needs to work on his timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	timing

"Okay," Grantaire says, after Enjolras has been sitting at their dining table with his laptop for the better part of the last half hour, working and also waiting for his boyfriend to finish setting up whatever he was doing that Enjolras wasn't allowed to see. "Are you ready?"

"Give me a second," Enjolras replies, just so he can save everything he's written and put his computer to sleep, closing his laptop and leaving it where it is on the table. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good." Grantaire pokes his head through the heavy curtains blocking the sliding door to their balcony, which weren't there that morning. He's grinning excitedly. "You can come and see now." 

Enjolras gets to his feet, slowly walking towards Grantaire with a questioning look. He has no idea what Grantaire has been doing or what he has planned. He'd come home from work to find the curtains up and drawn, and Grantaire had told him that he wasn't allowed to look for a while. 

He's no stranger to this kind of thing. Grantaire gets ideas and they're amazing, creative ideas. Enjolras has been pleased to notice that over the past couple of years that they've been dating, Grantaire has been getting better at actually doing something with all the ideas he has. 

"Stay right where you are," Grantaire tells him. "Don't move."

Enjolras feels awkward, frozen in position right in the middle of their lounge room, but then Grantaire takes hold of the curtain, pulling it aside, and Enjolras gasps in wonder. 

Their tiny balcony, which they barely use, has been transformed into something beautiful. The two chairs outside have been cleaned up, the table has been covered with a dark tablecloth with two long candles on it, and the entire balcony has fairy lights strung up all around it. 

"It's not our anniversary, is it?" Enjolras asks with no small amount of panic. He'd forgotten it once, back when they counted each month with amazement, and even though Grantaire had insisted it was fine at the time, Enjolras has never forgotten the flicker of hurt in his eyes and has vowed to never forget again. He has reminders set on his calendar that he doesn't even need these days because he's gotten better at remembering on his own and he's _certain_ that it's not for another week or so—

"No," Grantaire laughs softly, walking forward and cupping Enjolras' face in both hands, leaning up to kiss him. "It's not, you can stop worrying about it. I just felt that it's been a while since we've done something spontaneously romantic for each other and neither of us are too busy with work right now, so…"

"I love you," Enjolras whispers, placing his hands on Grantaire's sides and smiling into their next kiss. He says it often, because he likes to remind Grantaire, but it hasn't stopped feeling like a revelation. Enjolras has felt like the luckiest man in the world ever since the first time Grantaire kissed him and that feeling hasn't faded once. "I love you so much."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was meant to get all of this set up before you came home, but then your meeting got cancelled."

Enjolras laughs softly, shaking his head. "That's not exactly your fault. I'm… I'm amazed, Grantaire. It looks so beautiful."

Grantaire kisses the tip of Enjolras' nose. "Sit down and I'll bring our food out. I made pasta from scratch, just the way you like."

"You spoil me," Enjolras murmurs, stealing one last kiss before he lets go of Grantaire and goes out to the balcony.

There are rose petals on the tablecloth and Enjolras laughs quietly to himself as he sits down, looking around so he can better admire the fairy lights. They're twisted all the way around the railings of the balcony and the edge of the sliding door, giving everything a gentle glow that makes it all feel like it's from another world. 

Grantaire comes back out, carrying two plates of pasta and their cutlery with all the poise he'd learned from the days when he worked as a waiter. He winks at Enjolras as he places them down on the table. "I'll be right back with some wine too."

The food smells delicious, but Enjolras waits for Grantaire to return before he starts eating. Grantaire fills both their glasses halfway and clinks his against Enjolras', taking a sip before leaning over for a kiss. 

"You look gorgeous in this lighting," Grantaire murmurs, smiling as he waits for Enjolras to take his first bite of the pasta. 

"Eat," Enjolras tells him, knowing that it's pointless to hope that Grantaire hasn't noticed the way his ears have turned red. "This is delicious, Grantaire. I don't want your food going cold."

"Of course, of course." Grantaire picks up his fork and digs in.

Enjolras didn't know how hungry he was until he started eating. They're both silent as they eat, only sitting back once their plates are empty.

"Didn't realise I'd be so hungry from setting things up," Grantaire laughs quietly, rubbing his stomach. "You look like you enjoyed it, though. I'm glad."

"Of course I did," Enjolras replies, reaching across the table and entangling his fingers with Grantaire's. "Though I feel bad about the fact that you must have put so much effort into setting all of this up for us, only for me to finish my meal in mere moments."

"Hey, you don't need to worry about that. So did I." Grantaire squeezes his hand. "Besides, we still have the rest of the bottle of the wine to get through."

They shuffle their chairs closer together so that they're sitting side by side, still holding onto each other's hands as they drink their wine and talk about their days, about how work is going, their conversations interspersed with kisses that go on until they're both out of breath, panting softly against each other's mouths. 

By the time the bottle's empty, Enjolras is straddling Grantaire's lap, kissing him hungrily. "I think we should go inside." 

"Yeah," Grantaire agrees with a smile. "I think we should."

They get as far as the lounge room before they start undressing each other. Their kisses have grown longer, deeper, and the urgency slowly bleeds out of Enjolras as Grantaire caresses every newly exposed expanse of skin. Grantaire is sucking a mark onto Enjolras' neck, low enough that it will be hidden by the collars of his work shirts, when he starts unbuttoning Enjolras' pants with one hand. 

"Grantaire," Enjolras gasps, because he is not a patient man and they both know this fact well. 

"I know, I know," Grantaire replies, hushing him with a kiss to his lips, his hand sliding into Enjolras' pants to cup his growing erection. "I'll take care of you, trust me."

"I do," Enjolras whispers and bites his lip, waiting. 

Grantaire pushes Enjolras' pants down, letting them pool at his feet, his thumb tracing the waistband of Enjolras' briefs as they kiss. Enjolras moans as Grantaire's tongue thrusts into his mouth, languidly moving back and forth like a filthy promise that Enjolras can't wait for him to keep. 

"On the couch," Grantaire murmurs and Enjolras nods, dressed in nothing but his briefs as he sits down. 

Grantaire strips out of his pants and boxers, so that he's completely naked. He's hard and Enjolras licks his lips eagerly. 

"Not just yet," Grantaire chuckles, walking towards the couch. "But I'm going to suck you off, okay Enjolras? I've been thinking about how much I want to ever since I woke up this morning. It's how I wanted to wake you up, with your cock in my mouth. We've talked about it a lot, but we're always so busy on weekday mornings and then we always sleep in on the weekends."

"One of these days," Enjolras promises, feeling a surge of arousal run through his entire body. "One day soon."

Grantaire smiles, kneeling in front of Enjolras and pushing his legs apart. "I've been craving it all day. I want my lips stretched around you, I want the ache in my jaw, I want your fingers in my hair."

"Grantaire," Enjolras breathes with an edge of desperation.

"So I'm going to do it now, okay?" Grantaire leans forward, pressing a kiss to Enjolras' stomach. "I'm going to take my time and you're just going to have to be patient with me. I'll make it good for you, I promise."

"Of course you will," Enjolras whispers. "You always do."

Grantaire smiles up at him and then lowers his head, mouthing at Enjolras' cock through his briefs, drawing a sharp gasp. His lips and tongue trace the shape of Enjolras' cock through the fabric, and then his fingers are tugging at the waistband, pulling them down and Enjolras moans as his cock is freed, to have Grantaire's lips wrap around the head of it. 

Grantaire kisses the head of Enjolras' cock before pulling away, just long enough to pull the briefs all the way off. When he returns, he wraps his fingers around Enjolras' cock, just keeping them there, and laps at the head of his cock. 

"Grantaire," Enjolras gasps. 

In reply, Grantaire gives the underside of Enjolras' cock broad licks, following the thick vein the entire way down and then back up again. His lips are shining with spit and he opens his eyes, holding Enjolras' gaze and swallowing his cock down inch by inch. 

"Fuck," Enjolras gasps, his hands going to Grantaire's hair and tugging gently.

Grantaire moans lowly and the vibration makes Enjolras' breath hitch. They both stay right where they are for a moment until Grantaire starts to move, sliding his lips back and forth across the length of Enjolras' cock. He pulls almost the entire way off before swallowing him down again, taking more and more of Enjolras' cock each time.

Enjolras loses track of time, of everything in the world outside himself and Grantaire and the pleasure he feels. He knows he's vocal in bed and he usually tries to reign it in for the sake of their neighbours but there's none of that now, his throat feeling just as raw as Grantaire's must. 

Then Grantaire presses his thumb to Enjolras' perineum and he lets loose a cry of pure pleasure that will probably earn them half a dozen complaints from their neighbours but he can't quite bring himself to care about that now, shaking and panting and tugging at Grantaire's hair. "I'm going to come, I'm going to come, Grantaire—"

Grantaire pulls off Enjolras' cock, but otherwise stays right where he is. Enjolras comes on his face with a low moan, arching off the couch. Grantaire licks his lips with a blissful smile, and that's when it hits Enjolras with full force.

"I need you to marry me," he gasps. 

Grantaire freezes, his eyes going wide. 

"Yes," Enjolras decides. He sits forward, placing two fingers under Grantaire's chin, tilting his face up so they're looking into each other's eyes. "Marry me, Grantaire."

"You're really proposing to me," Grantaire says, "when my face is covered with your come."

"I'm not—shit, I'm not proposing, not right now." Enjolras has never had a very good sense of timing, but he's pretty sure that this takes the cake. "I'm telling you that I want to marry you. The proposal itself will be much more romantic than me coming all over your face, I promise you that. And, I suppose, not a surprise, but I've never been particularly good at those anyway."

Grantaire laughs, shutting his eyes. "Get me a tissue?"

Enjolras does, wiping Grantaire's face off for him. He pulls Grantaire into his lap, jerking him off with quick strokes. "I realised just how much I want you as my husband."

"Husband," Grantaire gasps, his face pressed against Enjolras' neck. "I like the sound of that."

"Yes," Enjolras replies with a quiet hum. "Me too. Are you going to come?"

"Yeah," Grantaire breathes, thrusting into Enjolras' hand a little desperately, coming across his stomach. "Fuck, yeah." 

"Bed?" Enjolras suggests, grabbing another tissue. 

"Bed sounds good," Grantaire murmurs, waiting until he's steady on his feet before going over to the plug point on the wall and turning the fairy lights off, shutting the balcony door. 

They leave their clothes where they are, not particularly bothered about it because it's the end of the week anyway. They crawl under the covers of their bed and Grantaire rolls on top of Enjolras, kissing him deeply.

"For the record," he murmurs. "This is me saying yes. For when you ask."

"Good," Enjolras smiles. His heart is racing and he's sure that Grantaire can feel it. "I'm glad."


End file.
